Truth or dare ninjago
by sportsgallol
Summary: Yes, this is just another truth or dare story. You get to dare people, how fun is that? Also, you get to dare My OC and me! Let the torture, begin!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another truth or dare story. I am the host of this show. And my OC, colosso will be the co-host. Say hello colosso.**

**Colosso: hi, if you piss me off, I will blow up your house with my bazooka.**

**Anyways, here are the people you get to dare:**

**Garmadon (good or bad)**

**Misako**

**Wu**

**Lloyd**

**Nya**

**Cole**

**Jay**

**Kai**

**Zane**

**Overlord**

**Cyrus Borg (the guy from the new season of ninjago) in this story, he is good.**

**And Dareth**

**That's all the characters who are going to be dare. Also, you can dare my OC and me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to truth or dare ninjago! **

Sportsgallol: Meet my OC and also my co-host, colosso.

Colosso: Hey!

Sportsgallol: Time to meet our cast.

Cole: We we're tricked into coming here!

Kai: Save us!

Sportsgallol: shut up or I will have colosso shoot you with his bazooka.

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.) I'm ready when you are.

Everyone: (shuts up.)

Sportsgallol: Thank you, we have a lot of dares for you today. And they are from Lloyd and Nya 4ever.

Everyone: (groans.)

Sportsgallol: yeah I know, sucks for you. Anyways, the first dare is for garmadon.

Garmadon: D:

Sportsgallol: Tell Kai that he is your son.

Garmadon: Kai, you are my son.

Lloyd: Yay, I have a brother!

Kai: (Gets on his knees and looks at the ceiling.) Nooooo!

Garmadon: Dude, it's just a dare. You are not really my son. Thank god!

Kai: Oh, I guess I over reacted.

Everyone: (rolls their eyes.)

Sportsgallol: Misako, kiss wu.

Garmadon: Wait what!?

Misako: ok. (Kisses wu.)

Colosso: (holding back garmadon.) Easy bro, it's just a dare.

Sportsgallol: Wu, you have to dress up as Santa and go to the mall.

Wu: If I must. (Dresses up like Santa and goes to the mall.)

Little boy: Santa, why are you here at the mall? Christmas is over.

Wu: Santa can look at stores too you know.

Little boy: Wouldn't your elves just build whatever you want?

Wu: They are on vacation.

Sportsgallol: While wu is at the mall, we got a dare for Lloyd and Nya. Lloyd has to kiss Nya and propose to her in front of kai and jay. Nya has to say yes and then kiss him.

Lloyd and Nya: Heck no!

Sportsgallol: Oh colosso!

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.)

Lloyd and nya: Ok will do it, just don't kill us!

Sportsgallol: Sorry colosso, another time.

Colosso: Aw man!

Sportsgallol: Colosso, hand him the ring.

Colosso: (gives Lloyd the ring.) Good luck bro.

Lloyd: (kisses nya and gets on one knee.) Nya, will you marry me?

Colosso, Lloyd, and me: (holding back jay.)

Jay: Let me at him, let me at him!

Nya: Yes. (Kisses Lloyd.)

Kai and jay: No!

Sportsgallol: While they try to calm down, let's do cole's dare.

Cole: Crap.

Sportsgallol: You have to dress up as katniss from the hunger games and run around screaming I volunteer as tribute!

Cole: let's see which is more horrible, doing the dare or getting shot by a bazooka? Hmmmm…. I'll do the dare!

Colosso: Dang it!

Sportsgallol: Don't worry, you can shoot him later.

Colosso: Yay!

Cole: (dresses up like Katniss, runs outside and screams.) I volunteer as tribute!

Random guy: (walks out of the movie theater.) I swear to god, if I see one more person dress as a person from the hunger games, I will scream.

Cole: (runs around and screams.) I volunteer as a tribute!

Random guy: That's it. (Screams.)

Colosso: Don't worry citizens, I will shut him up for you. (Pulls out his bazooka and shoots cole with it.)

People watching: Yay!

Sportsgallol: Don't worry guys, we have three more dares.

Everyone: :D

Sportsgallol: Jay, put pepper in wu's tea.

Jay: (puts pepper in wu's tea.)

Wu: (Drinks his tea and spits it out.) Why is there pepper in my tea?

Sportsgallol: Kai, admit that you have five girlfriends.

Kai: Fine you caught me, Everyone, I have five girlfriends.

Everyone: (laughs.)

Kai: no I'm serious!

Sportsgallol: We will never know for sure. Last dare is for zane.

Everyone except zane: :D

Zane: D:

Sportsgallol: Zane cook the host eggs and toast. Yay, zane is making me breakfast!

Zane: At least the dare is not dangerous.

Sportsgallol: It would if I were in a bad mood. But I'm in a good mood today.

Zane: (cooks eggs and toast.) Here you go. (Hands me the plate of eggs and toast.)

Sportsgallol: Thanks bro! That's all of the dares for today, see you later.

**Sportsgallol: Colosso, where were you?**

**Colosso: I was near the movie theater and I shot cole with my bazooka.**

**Sportsgallol: Colosso, you should have taking me with you.**

**Colosso: You want to go to the movies now?**

**Sportsgallol: Sure!**

**See you guy's later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of truth or dare ninjago! For now, if you want to send me a dare, just pm me it. On with the show!**

Sportsgallol: Welcome back everybody!

Cole: Well, now that everyone is welcome, can we go home!

Sportsgallol: No.

Everyone: Aw man!

Sportsgallol: You can go home after you do some dares, now shut up or I will have colosso blow you up with his bazooka!

Colosso: (grins.)

Everyone: (shuts up.)

Sportsgallol: Much better. Now, we have a few dares from Foreverdreamer12. Cole, you have to moonwalk across the room.

Cole: I had to be first.

Sportsgallol: colosso, music please!

Colosso: Ok! (Turns on some music.)

Cole: Really?

Sportsgallol: There nothing wrong with listening to music.

Cole: (sighs and moonwalks across the room.)

Kai: hey, it could have been worse.

Cole: Don't give her any ideas.

Sportsgallol: I'll be right back guys, I am going to get some fried chicken. Cyrus, can you take over for a few minutes?

Cyrus: sure.

Sportsgallol: Bee right back. (Walks out of the room.)

Cyrus: Ok, let's see. Jay, you have to slow dance with nya for one super cheesy song.

Jay: might as well get this over with. Nya, you want to dance?

Nya: Sure.

Jay and nya dance to a super cheesy song. (Sorry, I couldn't think of a cheesy song.)

Zane: I sorry to say, but that song was really awful.

Garmadon: So is the overlord, but we don't complain.

Overlord: Hey, leave me out of this!

Cyrus: let's go on with the dares shall we? The bad garmadon has to give lloyd a piggyback ride around the room.

Bad garmadon: Even though that is embarrassing, I'll do anything for my son.

Everyone: Aww!

Bad garmadon: shut up! Come on lloyd, let's get this over with.

Lloyd: ok.

Lloyd gets on his dads back and garmadon gives him a piggyback ride around the room.

Overlord: (records garmadon and lloyd with his camera.) Guess who's putting this on YouTube?

Bad garmadon: (stops and falls to his stomach.) That's it, I'm done.

Sportsgallol: (walks in with a bucket of fried chicken.)Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for watching over cyrus.

Cyrus: (smiles.) no problem.

Sportsgallol: alright let's see what's next. (Looks at the next dare and spits out a piece of fried chicken and laughs.) Well this one is interesting. The overlord has to speak in a fake accent for two chapters.

Overlord: what type of fake accent?

Sportsgallol: Do a British accent.

Overlord: (speaking in a fake British accent.) How is this?

Sportsgallol: You suck with fake accents.

Overlord: (gasp.) Will I never.

Sportsgallol: never heard of acting lessons before? I can agree with that. Anyways, let's do two dares from forgotten. The first one is for garmadon to kiss nya in front of kai, jay, and misako.

Garmadon and nya: o_o

Kai, jay, and misako: What!?

Garmadon: I don't want to be shot by a bazooka.

Nya: me neither.

Garmadon: Let's just get this over with.

Nya: agree.

Garmadon and nya kiss.

Jay: (faints.)

Kai and misako: (are being hold back by Wu, cole, colosso, and lloyd.)

Sportsgallol: (eating fried chicken.) Alright let's do the other one. The overlord has to sound like a little baby and whine about not getting candy to a random person in a shopping center really loud. Oh and by the way overlord, you don't have to do the British accent for this dare. But when you are done, you have to go back to the British accent.

Overlord: -_-

The overlord doesn't say anything and goes to the mall and stops at the center area. Then he stops a man who was walking near him.

Overlord: Do you have any candy?

Random dude: Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

Overlord: Can I have some?

Random dude: no.

Overlord: (cries.) No fair, I want some candy.

Random dude: Dude, pull yourself together.

Woman: Why are you crying?

Overlord: (sniff.) This big Meany wouldn't give me some candy. (Sniff.)

Woman: (slaps the random dude.) How dare you be mean to him!

Random dude: Ok, ok, here dude, you can have the candy. (Hands the overlord some candy.)

Overlord: (stops crying.) Yay!

Random dude: You got issues man.

Overlord: (sticks out his tongue.)

The overlord comes back to the studio.

Everyone else: XD

Overlord: Shut up!

**I could just picture that now, the overlord making fool out of himself because he wanted some candy.**

**Colosso: (eating fried chicken.) Yeah, I can picture that to.**

**Hey wait a minute, that's my fried chicken!**

**Colosso: Crap. (Runs away with the bucket of fried chicken.)**

**Come back here! (Runs after him.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few more days in till the new season of ninjago starts! On with the show.**

Sportsgallol: (looking at my cards.) Do you have a 4?

Colosso: (looks at his cards.) Go fish.

Sportsgallol: (grabs a fish and hits colosso with it.)

Colosso: That's not how you play go fish!

Sportsgallol: I know, I just wanted to hit you with a fish.

Colosso: -_-

Kai: I regret saying this but, it's time to start the show.

Sportsgallol: Oh yeah. Time to start the show!

Everyone else: Thanks a lot kai.

Sportsgallol: We have a few dares from determine artist. The first one is for cole and kai.

Cole and kai: Crap.

Sportsgallol: Cole and kai have to dress up as rock stars wearing a cat tail and cat ears for the rest of the chapter. By the way overlord, you still have to talk in a fake British accent for the rest of this chapter.

Overlord: (grumbles.)

Cole and kai: (dress up as rock stars and put on cat tails and cat ears.)

Garmadon: (takes a picture of them.) It's a force of habit.

Everyone else: (laughs.)

Sportsgallol: (snickers.) next, dareth has to eat a can of dog food and drink out of the toilet.

Dareth: I will never do something that stupid!

Sportsgallol: Colosso!

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.)

Dareth: On second thought, I'll do the dare.

Sportsgallol: Good choice.

Dareth: (eats a can of dog food and then goes to the bathroom and drinks out of the toilet.)

Everyone: Disgusting!

Dareth: (pukes in the toilet.)

Sportsgallol: While we try to get that sick image out of our head, let's do the last dare.

Cyrus: The last dare for this chapter?

Sportsgallol: No the last dare from her.

Everyone: D:

Sportsgallol: Colosso is going to love this one. Colosso gets to shoot the overlord with a paint ball gun multiple times.

Colosso: Yay! (Pulls out a paint ball gun.)

Overlord: o_o

Colosso: Run.

Overlord: (runs.)

Colosso: (runs after the overlord and shoots him with the paint ball gun multiple times.)

Everyone else: (records this with their cameras.)

Sportsgallol: While colosso and the overlord are busy, we have a few dares from the ninja of nature. The first one is for cyrus. Don't worry cyrus, this dare is safe. You have to build a robot that acts like a mime.

Cyrus: I'll see what I can do. (Builds a robot.)

Jay and me going into fan girl mode over him behind his back. (Yes I like cyrus, don't judge me.)

Cyrus: Done. Just let me turn on the mime switch. (Turns on the switch.)

The robot turns on and stars acting like a mime.

Sportsgallol: Then, we have to put it in a room with kai and see what happens. (Shoves the robot and kai in a small room.) Now to turn on the screen of the other room. (Turns on the screen.)

A few minutes later….

Kai: Okay, this is starting to get creepy. Please make it stop.

Sportsgallol: Not much. Alright, let them out. (Opens the door and kai and the robot walk out of the room.) By the way kai, we have a dare for you.

Kai: Can I stay with the mime?

Sportsgallol: No, you have to kiss the ninja of nature. Here's what she looks like. See has brown and purple hair, green eyes that have a touch of red in them, she wears a dark purple gi and black boots. Also, she says that she is garmadons daughter.

Kai: o_o

Garmadon: (glares at kai.)

Sportsgallol: Come on in ninja of nature!

Ninja of nature: (walks in.) Hi guys. (Looks at kai and smiles.) Hi kai.

Kai: Hi.

Sportsgallol: I cover garmadons mouth with duct tape so he wouldn't insult you guys. Also I tied him up. Go ahead, do your thing.

Ninja of nature and kai: (kiss.)

Everyone else: aww!

Kai: (faces turns red.)

Ninja of nature: Well guys, I got to go. See you later! Also, it's nice to meet you colosso.

Colosso: Tell me when you want someone's house to blow up.

Ninja of nature: I will. Bye! (Walks out of the room.)

Sportsgallol: Now for our last dare from her. She dares Lloyd to watch MPLFIM while eating spicey Buffalo wings.

Lloyd: I not even going to say anything. (Walks into the TV room with a bowl of spicey Buffalo wings.)

5 minutes later…

Lloyd: (runs out of the room in panic.) Water, I need water! I forgot to bring a drink with me inside the TV room!

Colosso: I got you bro! (Grabs a water hose and turns it on.)

Lloyd: (takes the hose from him and drinks the water from it.) Much better.

Sportsgallol: Those must have been some spicey buffalo wings.

Colosso: I added a little hot sauce to it.

Sportsgallol: Figures. Anyways, that's the end of our show. See you guys later!

**See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I might not update for a while because of school. But don't worry, I'll try to update with a new chapter as soon as I can.**

Sportsgallol: Time for dares!

Everyone: (groans.)

Sportsgallol: We got a few dares from forgotten. The first one is for nya. Nya has to slap kai and jay four times each whenever they say something for the next three chapters.

Jay: What!?

Nya: (slaps jay four times.)

Jay: Ow!

Nya: (slaps jay again four times.) Shut up if you don't want to get slap.

Garmadon: (slaps Kai four times.)

Kai: Ouch! Hey, wait a minute, she didn't say you can slap me!

Garmadon: I know, I just wanted to slap you.

Nya: (slaps kai four times.)

Sportsgallol: They are going to get slap a lot. Next dare! Cole has to eat a lot of his cooking and tries not to puke. If he does, he'll have to eat that to.

Cole: So I have to eat my own vomit?

Sportsgallol: Yes.

Cole: Disgusting!

Sportsgallol: Just do it.

Colosso: (brings a huge barrel of coles cooking in the room.) Here's the poison you ask me to get.

Cole: Dang it. (Eats a lot of the "food" from the barrel.)

3 minutes later…

Cole: (pukes.)

Everyone else: (sees cole puking and they puke as well.)

Cole: (groans.) I hate my life.

Sportsgallol: Colosso, get the janitor!

Cyrus: You are not going to get colosso to clean it up?

Sportsgallol: no because I don't hate him.

Cyrus: He will blow up your house if you make him clean up this vomit wouldn't he?

Sportsgallol: Yeah, pretty much. Last dare and it goes to, the overlord!

Overlord: Crap!

Sportsgallol: The overlord has to look after 47,000 kids that have been filled with a lot of sugar.

Overlord: O_O

Sportsgallol: (shoves him in a huge room filled with sugar crazy kids.) good luck bro! Colosso, bring a few "toys" for the children.

Colosso: (grins.) Ok! (Opens the door and throws a bunch of weapons in the room full of kids.) Here you go kids, enjoy!

In the room you could hear a bunch of chainsaws and explosions in the room.

Overlord: (screams.)

Misako: How long does he have to be there?

Sportsgallol: For five minutes.

One hour later…

Colosso: (opens the door to let the overlord out.)

Overlord: (runs out of the room and hides under the couch shaking.) Those kids are evil!

Everyone else: XD

Sportsgallol: Okay, now that was my favorite dare! Now we have a few dares from the ninja of nature. The first one is for the bad garmadon. He has to fight pitch black from rise of the guardians. By the way I love that movie. Come on in pitch black!

Pitch black: (enters the room.) So who am I going to fight?

Bad garmadon: Me.

Pitch black: (looks at me and smirks.) This ugly thing?

Sportsgallol: He is not ugly! Just a warning pitch, he is going to kick your ass!

Bad garmadon: (pulls out daggers.) You are going down!

Pitch and garmadon fight.

Sportsgallol: (looks at colosso.) I bet $20 that four arms is going to win.

Colosso: Pitch is going to win for sure.

Garmadon wins.

Sportsgallol: Yay!

Colosso: Dang it! (Gives me $20 bucks.)

Pitch: (groans and disappears.)

Sportsgallol: Next one! Cyrus has to go on a date with the ninja of nature's sister. Here's what she looks like, She is tall, thin, has freckles, brown hair and greenish blue eyes. Come on in girl!

Ninja of nature's sister: (walks in the room.) Hello.

Cyrus: Want to go to the movies with me?

Ninja of nature's sister: (smiles.) Sure.

They both leave.

Sportsgallol: While they are going on their date, let's finish this shall we? This is a truth for bad garmadon. Where did you get that popcorn from the dark island? Actually, I was wondering that to. Dude, how did you get the popcorn?

Bad garmadon: The stone army grows crops. They harvested the corn and other foods. Then they put the corn in the microwave and heat it up. When the corn was done popping popcorn, they would put it in one of those popcorn holders that you get from the movies when eating popcorn. That's how.

Everyone else: o_o

Sportsgallol: I didn't know they even had a microwave.

Kai: That is weird.

Nya: (Slaps kai four times.)

Sportsgallol: That's the end of the show, see you later!

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Were back!**

Sportsgallol: We have a lot of dares today!

Everyone: o_o

Sportsgallol: Also, we have a special guest with us today.

Colosso: Is it maroon five?

Sportsgallol: You wish. Are special guest here today is, Vampirebite14! She has hop length purple and black hair, bright green eyes, a wolf tail and ears, wears a violet one shoulder shirt, black Capri pants, and black combat boots. Come on in vampire!

Vampirebite14: (walks into the studio.) Hey guys.

Sportsgallol: She will help me torture you guys.

Everyone: Crap.

Sportsgallol: We have a few dares from vampirebite14. Wow, you gave me a lot. Why don't we do four dare or truths from out of those ten? Vampire, if you don't mind me calling you that, you can read out four of your dare or truths.

Vampirebite14: ok. I dare Kai to let my OC Rachel be with him for the entire day. Here's what she looks like, she has hip length black hair with pink streaks, has purple eyes and wears a red dress.

Sportsgallol: Come on in Rachel!

Rachel: (walks in.) Hi guys! (Sees kai and runs over to him.) Kai! (Hugs him.)

Kai: What the heck?

Sportsgallol: Rachel is also a huge kai fan girl.

Cole: This should be interesting.

Vampirebite14: Here is a truth for nya. Nya, if you didn't like jay who would you date?

Nya: (face turns a little red.) Cole.

Jay: (being hold back by garmadon, Lloyd, kai, and colosso.) Let me at him!

Cole: Chill dude that will never happen.

Vampirebite14: This one is for colosso. Colosso, can you blow up my dad's house?

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.) Just show me where he lives.

Colosso goes to vampirebite14's father's house. Then he blows up the house with his bazooka.

Vampire's dad: Why the hell did you blow up my house!?

Colosso: Because I love blowing up people's houses!

Vampire's dad: I going to call the cops!

Colosso: Good for you! (Runs away laughing like a maniac.)

Kai: she is still hugging me!

Rachel: I will never let go!

Vampirebite14: One more, I dare cole to eat a 15 pound cake.

Cole: It's a dream come true!

Sportsgallol: So vampire and I will bake the 15 pound cake.

Vampirebite14: You know how to cook?

Sportsgallol: Sort of. Let's go bake a cake!

Vampire and I start making the 15 pound cake.

Vampirebite14: Good thing we found the recipe for a 15 pound cake. (Looks at me.) You're not supposed to put hot sauce in the mix.

Sportsgallol: (throws the bottle of hot sauce behind me and it explodes.) I knew that.

Vampirebite14: How is it possible for hot sauce to explode?

Sportsgallol: I bought the hot sauce from the dynamite store.

Vampirebite14: o_o

A few minutes later…

We both come out carrying the 15 pound cake and gave it to cole.

Sportsgallol: Enjoy, and by the way, I did not add hot sauce for the cake.

Cole: Whatever. (Eats the cake.)

30 seconds later….

Cole: (burps.) That was some good cake. (Burps out fire.) The hot sauce was a nice touch.

Everyone else: o_o

Vampirebite14: Wow!

Sportsgallol: Ok, well anyways we have two dares from forgotten. The first one is for garmadon.

Garmadon: Crap.

Sportsgallol: Garmadon has to listen to call me maybe for an hour on repeat.

Garmadon: No!

Vampirebite14: (Shoves garmadon into another room.)

The speakers in the room play the song call me maybe.

1 Hour later…

Garmadon comes out of the room.

Sportsgallol: You alright bro?

Garmadon: Here's my number, so call me maybe. Help, it's stuck inside my head!

Sportsgallol: Vampire, would you like to read the last dare?

Vampirebite14: Sure. It says that the overlord has to make out with misako and nya in front of Lloyd, garmadon, wu, jay, and kai.

Misako and nya: o_o

Overlord: Let's just get this over with. (Makes out with misako and nya.)

Garmadon: Kill the overlord!

Overlord: Crap! (Runs away.)

Lloyd, garmadon, wu, jay, and kai: (Run after the overlord and beat the heck out of him.)

Everyone else: (records this on their cameras.)

Misako and nya: (throw up.)

Nya: That was the worst thing that ever happen to me!

Misako: Same.

Sportsgallol: That was fun but now we have to go! I would like to thank vampirebite14 and her OC for joining us here today.

Vampirebite14: Bye!

**See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Were back! By the way guys, can you at least give me 2 or 3 truths or dares instead of like a 11 or 12 truth or dares per review? I can't always update because of school. I would probably update more often on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

Sportsgallol: Time to torture people! We have a special guest with us today.

Jay: Is it one direction?

Sportsgallol: (hits jay upside the head.) No fool!

Jay: Ow, that hurt!

Sportsgallol: (rolls my eyes.) Anyways, are special guest here today is, Crystal! Come on in crystal.

Crystal: (walks in the studio.) Hey guys!

Everyone: Hi!

Sportsgallol: crystal will help me torture you guys.

Crystal: (grins.)

Everyone: o_o

Sportsgallol: Why don't we start with your truths or dares crystal?

Crystal: Ok.

Sportsgallol: (walks over to the computer to check out the truths and dares.) By the way, how many truths or dares do you have?

Crystal: Oh, just a few.

Sportsgallol: (pulls up crystals truths and dares and my jaw drops.) Good god that is a lot!

Crystal: (Shrugs.)

Sportsgallol: Wow that is a lot. Mind if we do maybe 3 or 4 of them?

Crystal: Sure.

Sportsgallol: Since you are a guest here and that these are your truths or dares, you can read them.

Crystal: Ok! The first one is for kai.

Kai: Crap.

Crystal: You have to run in the mall saying giant gummy bears are coming over and over again. If you do not do this dare, colosso will shoot you with his bazooka.

Colosso: (grins and pulls out his bazooka.)

Kai: (gulps.) Ok, I'll do it.

Crystal: Good choice.

Kai goes to the mall and starts to run around screaming.

Kai: (screams.) The giant gummy bears are coming, the giant gummy bears are coming!

Random person: I swear if someone says something about gummy bears, I will jump off a cliff.

Kai: (still screaming.) The Giant gummy bears are coming, the giant gummy bears are coming!

Random person: Figures. (Goes to a cliff and jumps off it.)

Crystal: Next one, cole has to kiss me and he has to enjoy it.

Cole: (shrugs.) Ok. (Grabs crystal and kisses her.)

Crystal: (goes into fan girl mode.)

Sportsgallol: Did you in joy that cole?

Cole: Yes.

Crystal: (still into fan girl mode.)

Sportsgallol: (sighs and splashes crystal with a bucket of water.) Fan girls, go figure.

Crystal: (sighs.) Thanks.

Sportsgallol: No problem.

Crystal: Alright, now that I got that out of my system, I have some truths for the others.

Sportsgallol: (grabs a camera and starts to record.) I'm ready for the embarrassing secrets to be spill!

Colosso: (grabs his camera and starts to record.) I'm ready to!

Crystal: (grins.) Here's a truth for you cole. Where the brick did you learn how to cook?

Cole: I taught myself how to cook.

Lloyd: That explains it.

Crystal: Last truth and it's for Nya. Nya, who do you like the best, jay or cole?

Nya: (blushes.) I don't know, I guess jay.

Jay: Yay!

Sportsgallol: Alright, we got a few truths and dares from the ninja of nature. We'll probably do two dares and one truth. Take it away crystal!

Crystal: here's a truth for kai and jay. How did you guys get those scars?

Jay: I was trying to learn how to shave. It didn't go well.

Kai: Here's my advice. Never play with a sword.

Everyone: O_o

Kai: I was only four when that happened.

Crystal: Right, anyways on with the dares. Cole has to hug a panda.

Cole: Where in the world are you going to get a panda on short notice?

Sportsgallol: Easy, with a snap of my fingers. (Snaps fingers and a panda magically shows up.)

Garmadon: How did you do that?

Sportsgallol: I have author powers! Now do the dare cole.

Cole: (sighs.) Fine. (Walks over to the panda and hugs it.)

Everyone: Aww!

Crystal: Alright, last dare. Nya has to knock out Lloyd and put a bra and makeup on him.

Nya: (walks over to Lloyd and knocks him out.)

Crystal and me: (pull out our cameras and starts to record.)

Nya: (puts makeup and a purple bra on Lloyd who is knockout.)

Everyone: XD

Sportsgallol: That's the end of the show. I like to thank crystal here for coming.

Crystal: Wait, I want to do something first.

Sportsgallol: What.

Crystal: I want to blow up the overlord with colosso's bazooka!

Overlord: o_o

Colosso: (hands crystal the bazooka.) Here you go!

Crystal: Thanks.

Overlord: (runs.)

Crystal: (runs after the overlord and shoots him with the bazooka.)

Sportsgallol: (grins.) I like her.

**See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Were back!**

Sportsgallol: (Grabs the computer and throws it out the window.) Oh my glob! When is episode 29 going to air!?

The computer lands on the pizza delivery guy and knocks him out.

Colosso: Not the pizza guy! (Sniffs.) I wanted pizza!

Sportsgallol: (sighs.) I'll go get it. (Walks out of the building and takes the pizza from the unconscious pizza guy.) Thanks bro! (Walks back inside the building.) I got your pizza colosso, you better let me have a slice!

Colosso: Weren't you supposed to pay for that?

Sportsgallol: Do you want the pizza or do you want me to give the pizza to these people that we torture every day?

Colosso: (grabs the pizza.) Somebody else can pay for it. (Eats a slice.)

Everyone else: D:

Sportsgallol: Time for our truth or dares!

Everyone else: D:

Sportsgallol: Here are some truth and dares from Breana. Kai, tell cole that his cooking sucks.

Kai: Cole, your cooking sucks.

Cole: It does not!

Everyone else: yes it does!

Cole: That's just disrespect!

Sportsgallol: It's just the truth bro. Anyways, jay has to throw a balloon filled with hot tea at cole.

Cole: Why me!?

Jay: (throws a balloon filled with hot tea at cole.)

The balloon hits cole in the eyes and cole has hot tea in his eyes.

Cole: (runs around screaming in pain.) My eyes!

Jay: Thanks for letting have some hot tea for the dare sensei.

Wu: You're welcome.

Sportsgallol: Zane were you upset when you found out that you were a robot?

Zane: At first I was, but I am use to it. It's good to know that I am the smartest one here.

Everyone else: Hey!

Sportsgallol: We got two dares from forgotten. The first one is for dareth.

Dareth: Crap.

Sportsgallol: He has to make out with a wolf that has rabies for two hours. Good thing we have a wolf with rabies in the closet.

Cyrus: Why do you have a wolf with rabies in your closet?

Sportsgallol: (smiles at Cyrus.) My dear cyrus, it is best not to know why.

Cyrus: Never mind.

Sportsgallol: (hugs him.)

Dareth: I am not doing that!

Sportsgallol: (still hugging cyrus.) Colosso throw him in there.

Colosso: (throws dareth in the closet with the wolf that has rabies.)

Dareth: (looks at the wolf and sighs.) Might as well get this over with. (Starts making out with the wolf.)

Two hours later…

Dareth comes out with bruises and scratches all over him.

Dareth: That was not easy.

Everyone else: (laughs.)

Sportsgallol: (chuckles.) Alright, time for the last dare. This one is for the overlord.

Overlord: I should have seen that coming.

Sportsgallol: The overlord has to make out with every boy he sees besides cole and colosso. I am so glad that I am a girl.

Overlord: o_o

Colosso: (Looks at me and grins.) You don't even have to say it. (Pulls out his bazooka.)

Overlord: Okay I'll do it, just don't shoot me!

The overlord makes out with all the boys except cole and colosso.

Sportsgallol: Wait, did the dare say he had to make out with all the boys?

Colosso: Yeah, except for cole and me.

Sportsgallol: Not garmadon and my dear Cyrus! (I'm a garmadon and cyrus borg fan girl, don't judge me.)

Overlord: I'm glad that's over with.

Sportsgallol: (pulls out my bazooka.)

Misako: (pulls out daggers.)

Nya: (grabs a bat.)

Sportsgallol: Attack!

Overlord: (screams and runs away.)

Misako, nya, and me: (chase after him and hurts him with our weapons.)

Everyone else: (records this with their cameras.)

Colosso: That's the end of our show, see you later!

**If you guys find out when episode 29 airs, please tell me. More torture coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Were back!**

Sportsgallol: Hey colosso guess what?

Colosso: What?

Sportsgallol: You know crystal right?

Colosso: Yeah.

Sportsgallol: She has a crush on you.

Colosso: (blushes.) Really?

Sportsgallol: Yes, and she is going to be our guest again for this chapter.

Kai: Can we get this show over with instead of stalling time about who likes who?!

Sportsgallol: Shut up kai! We all know that you don't have a girlfriend!

Kai: I have fan girls!

Sportsgallol: (sighs.) Colosso, please throw this dumb ass out the window for me.

Colosso: Ok! (Grabs kai and throws him out the window.)

Sportsgallol: (grins.) I love it when people throw other people out of their windows. Anyways guys, crystal will be joining us today.

Overlord: Not her again! She blew me up with colosso's bazooka.

Sportsgallol: Anybody would do the same thing to you.

Crystal: (walks into the studio.) Hi guys. (Looks at colosso and blushes a little.) Hi colosso.

Colosso: Hi.

Sportsgallol: Go ahead and sit with colosso while I pull up some truths and dares from the computer.

Crystal: (sits down beside colosso.)

Sportsgallol: Found some! Alright we got a few dares and a truth from Breana. The first dare is for cole.

Cole: Let the torture begin.

Kai: (walks in the studio.) I'm back guys. What did I miss?

Garmadon: Cole is getting his dare.

Sportsgallol: Cole has to kiss nya in front of jay. Crystal get the rope and duct tape for me from the closet because we all know how this is going to turn out.

Crystal: On it! (Walks into the closet and grabs rope and duct tape.)

Jay: Cole better not kiss nya!

Sportsgallol: Colosso and zane can hold down jay as crystal comes back with rope and duct tape.

Colosso and zane hold down jay.

Crystal: (hands me the rope and duct tape.)

Sportsgallol: Thanks. (Ties jay to a chair and duct tape jays mouth.) Go ahead cole he wouldn't hurt you now. Thanks boys.

Colosso and zane walk back to their seats.

Cole: (kisses nya.)

Jay tries to get out of his seat so he can beat the crap out of cole but fails.

Crystal: Should we keep him there for a while so he can cool down?

Sportsgallol: It's best to. Our next dare is for kai, he has to eat cole's cooking and has to say that it is the best food that you have ever eaten.

Kai: I hate you.

Sportsgallol: Cole start cooking.

Cole: My pleasure. (Cooks food.)

Lloyd: The bathroom is down the hall on the right buddy.

Kai: Thanks I'll remember that.

Cole: Done! (Gives kai his food.)

Kai: Thanks. (Takes the food and eats it.) Uh, wow cole, this is the best food that I've ever tasted.

Cole: I knew someone finally liked my cooking!

Kai: Excuse me for a minute. (Runs to the bathroom and throws up.)

Sportsgallol: I would have done the same thing kai. Here is a truth for jay. Jay what are you afraid of?

Jay: Losing nya.

Everyone: Aww!

Nya: Jay, that is so sweet.

Sportsgallol: Cute, we have a truth from forgotten. It is for everyone, do you hate forgotten for all of the dares that she have given you to do?

Everyone except me, crystal, and colosso: Yes!

Sportsgallol: Figures. But I like them.

Misako: that's because you like us being torture by them.

Sportsgallol: That is true. Anyways we have a dare from determine artists. She wants Lloyd, zane, and jay to be on a sugar high.

Lloyd: Ok!

Lloyd, zane, and jay eat a lot of candy.

Sportsgallol: Everybody take cover!

Everyone hides. Colosso and crystal hide in the closet.

Colosso: Hey when this is over, do you want to go to the movies with me?

Crystal: (smiles.) Sure!

Lloyd, zane, and jay go on a sugar high. Lloyd and jay bounce across the walls. Zane runs around the room laughing like a maniac.

Lloyd: I need more candy!

Misako: (looks at Garmadon.) He got that from you.

Garmadon: (shrugs.) What can I say, I love candy.

1 hour later…

Lloyd, zane, and jay fall asleep.

Crystal: At least they are done.

Sportsgallol: And so is the show. Thanks for joining the show with us crystal.

Crystal: It was fun. Colosso ask me to go to the movies with him!

Sportsgallol: good for you!

Crystal: Come on colosso let's go!

Colosso: Ok!

They both walk out of the studio.

Sportsgallol: (sighs.) That's cute.

Overlord: At least this time she did not blow me up with the bazooka.

Sportsgallol: (pulls out a bazooka.) That doesn't mean that I couldn't.

Overlord: (screams and runs away.)

Sportsgallol: (blows up the overlord with the bazooka.)

Cyrus: That was a little harsh don't you think?

Sportsgallol: Nope! (Hugs cyrus.)

Cyrus: You are not going to let go are you?

Sportsgallol: Not at all!

Cyrus: (sighs.)

**See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Were back baby!**

Sportsgallol: We got a whole lot of dares and truths today.

Everyone: D:

Sportsgallol: we got three dares from the ninja of nature. The first one is for Garmadon and wu, they have to watch the ninja of nature's nephews.

Wu: That doesn't sound so bad.

Sportsgallol: The oldest is very crazy and likes to cause trouble, while the youngest just likes to sit there being cute.

Wu: I'll watch the youngest.

Garmadon: (sighs.) Looks like I'll watch the oldest.

Sportsgallol: Bring them in.

The ninja of nature's nephews come into the studio. They both grin at Garmadon and wu. Garmadon and wu look at each other.

A few minutes later…

Garmadon: (Runs around looking for the oldest nephew.) Where did he go? Has anybody seen him?!

Wu: (looking at the youngest.) Aww! He is so cute!

The oldest nephew trips Garmadon and Garmadon falls flat to his face.

Garmadon: (Sighs.) Why me?

Sportsgallol: Alright boys it's time to go. You can annoy Garmadon and wu later.

The nephews leave.

Sportsgallol: The next one is for wu, he has to kiss tooth from rise of the guardians.

Tooth: (comes into the studio.) Hello everyone. (Looks at Garmadon and grins.) Is this the guy I have to kiss?

Garmadon: (blushes a little.)

Misako: (glares at tooth.) Back off bitch, he's already taking!

Sportsgallol: No that's Garmadon, wu is over there. (Points at wu.)

Tooth: Oh. (Fly's over to wu and kisses him.)

Wu: (blushes.)

Tooth: Good bye everyone. (Leaves the studio.)

Misako: Thank heavens she left!

Sportsgallol: (rolls eyes.) Anyways, our last dare is for kai. He has to go to McDonalds only wearing his pants and shoes.

Kai: That's it?

Sportsgallol: Pretty much.

Kai: Ok. (Takes off his shirt.) See you guys later. (Walks out of the studio.)

Colosso: (grins at me.) You added something to this didn't you?

Sportsgallol: I told kai fan girls that kai will be at McDonalds with his shirt off.

Kai: (walks into McDonalds.) Why do I have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen?

Kai fan girl: Oh my glob, its kai with his shirt off!

All the kai fan girls scream with joy and run after him.

Kai: Crap! (Runs away.)

Sportsgallol: We got a dare from kai stark and it's for zane.

Zane: What do I have to do?

Sportsgallol: You have to do gangam style.

Zane: Ok. (Dances gangam style.)

Everyone: (records this with their cameras.)

Cole: You really know how to dance tin can.

Sportsgallol: We got three dares from Nicole. The first one is for kai.

Kai: Why me?!

Sportsgallol: Kai has to eat cole's cooking and say something nice about it. By the way kai, the bathroom is down the hall third, door on your right.

Kai: Thanks.

Cole: (cooks food for kai.)

A few minutes later…

Cole: Done! (Gives kai his food.) Here you go bro, enjoy!

Kai: (eats cole's cooking.)

Cole: Well?

Kai: Uh, well, it tastes pretty good.

Cole: I knew it! My cooking has improved!

Kai: (runs to the bathroom and throws up.)

Overlord: No it hasn't.

Sportsgallol: Ain't that the truth. The next one is for cole, he has to kiss nya in front of jay.

Jay: What!?

Cole: ok. (Kisses nya.)

Nya: (blushes.)

Jay: (grabs cole and beats the heck out of him.)

Cole: It was just a dare bro chill!

Sportsgallol: Last one and it is for zane. Zane has to tell kai that he is an egotistical hothead.

Zane: (walks over to kai and looks at him.) Kai, you are an egotistical hothead.

Kai: That was a mean thing to say to me.

Zane: Even though it is true?

Kai: -_-

Are last dare for today is from moshgal911. Nya has to kiss jay.

Nya: Ok. (Kisses jay.)

Jay: (blushes.)

Sportsgallol: See you guys later!

**See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Were back!**

Sportsgallol: We have a new member in this story and her name is crystal!

Colosso: Yay!

Everyone else: (Groans.)

Crystal: (pulls out a bazooka.) You were saying?

Everyone else: (claps and cheers.)

Crystal: That's much better.

Sportsgallol: We got a few dares from forgotten. The first one is for cole, he has to make out with Ebony Forgotten. Here's what she looks like. She has pale skin, black hair, her left eye is green while the right one has been clawed out, has panther legs and tail, has raven wings, her left arm is severely burned, and wears rags from living in a forest since she was four. Come on out ebony!

Ebony: (walks into the studio.) So where's this cole I am supposed to make out with?

Cole: I'm right here.

Ebony: Let's do this emo.

Cole: Why does everyone think I'm emo?

Garmadon: Because you are, now shut up and do your dare!

Cole: Jerk.

Garmadon: I heard that!

Cole: (gulps.) Let's get this over with. (Makes out with Ebony.) There I did my dare, can I go home now?

Sportsgallol: No!

Crystal: You wish cole.

Sportsgallol: Next one is for Lloyd, he has to make out with a random girl that has a boyfriend nearby.

Lloyd: (sighs.) Why me? (Walks out of the studio.)

Crystal and colosso: (grab their cameras and follow Lloyd.)

Lloyd: Why are you guys following me and what's with the cameras?

Colosso: We want to record you doing your dare.

Crystal: And when you get beat up by some guy.

Lloyd: (rolls his eyes.) Whatever.

Lloyd, crystal, colosso walk on the streets of ninjago. Lloyd sees a pretty girl with her boyfriend and walks over to them. Then he makes out with the girl.

Boyfriend: Dude, what the heck do you think you're doing!?

Lloyd: Making out with your girlfriend stupid!

Boyfriend: (beats up Lloyd.)

Crystal and colosso: (records this with their cameras.)

Sportsgallol: Sucks to be Lloyd at that moment, anyways we have are last dare from Forgotten and it's for the overlord.

Overlord: Crap.

Sportsgallol: The overlord has to go on national TV and sing gangman style.

Overlord: Fine. (Goes on national TV and sings gangman style.)

Sportsgallol: Ok, we got two dares from awkward kitty. The first one is for nya, she has to go in the parking lot of a mall and react the scene from catching fire when gale gets whipped with jay.

Nya and jay: Ok.

They go to the mall parking lot and do the scene from the hunger games when gale gets whipped. (I have not watch catching fire to be honest.)

Sportsgallol: Last dare for this chapter and it is for jay. Jay has to kiss awkward kitty.

Nya: Hell no!

Sportsgallol: Come on in awkward kitty!

Awkward kitty: (comes into the studio.) Hey guys! (Looks at jay and grins.) Hey jay.

Colosso: (ties nya up to a chair.) She is dangerous when she is mad.

Awkward kitty: (kisses jay.)

Jay: (blushes.)

Nya: You will die!

Awkward kitty: Better leave before she gets herself out, see you guys later.

Everyone else: See you later.

Awkward kitty: (walks out of the studio.)

Sportsgallol: While nya tries to calm down, it's time to go. So here's what I have to say to you. Love ninjago, beat up the overlord when you see him, and blow up people's houses with bazooka and run like hell from the cops. See you later!

**See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Were back!**

Crystal: Sportsgallol is sick today, so me and colosso will be the hosts for today!

Kai: damn it!

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka and blows up kai.) Watch your language fire dork! It's the host's job to cuss!

Crystal: (nods.) That is so true. Anyways, let's do the dares!

Everyone: (groans.)

Colosso: (points the bazooka at them.)

Everyone: (cheers.)

Crystal: They learn very quickly. We got four dares from forgotten and the first one is for the overlord. He has to dress up as a hula girl and do gangam style on national TV for 72 hours with everyone knowing the location of where he is.

Overlord: -_-

Colosso: Dude, you realize that if you don't do the dare, my girlfriend and I will have to blow you up with our bazookas.

Overlord: (sighs.) Fine. (Dresses up as a hula girl.) I look like a retard.

Garmadon: Because you are one.

Overlord: Jerk.

Crystal: Lights, cameras, action!

Overlord: (sings and dances gangam style.)

Crystal: (Looks at colosso.) Are we recording?

Colosso: We are recording him on national TV now.

Crystal: Good thing I texted everyone to watch this.

72 hours later…

Everyone except the overlord: XD

Overlord: (stops and falls to his stomach.) I…can't…do…it…no…more!

Colosso: I think your done for now.

Crystal: That's right and now are second dare is for Lloyd! He has to make out with a random model in public with over protective brothers, father, and boyfriend nearby.

Lloyd: (groans.) why me?

Colosso: Because you have to.

Lloyd: (walks out of the studio.)

Twenty minutes later, he spotted a model with light brown hair walking with her two older brothers, her father, and her boyfriend who was holding the models hand. Lloyd walks over to the model and others. They stop and look at him.

Model: May I help you sir?

Lloyd: (grabs the model and makes out with her.)

Boyfriend: Yo, what the heck are you doing!?

Lloyd: Making out with your girl fool!

The father: get away from my daughter you nut!

The brothers: Let's get him!

Lloyd: Oh no! (Runs away.)

The father, brothers, and boyfriend chase after him. After a few minutes of running around, Lloyd was caught by them and they beat the heck out of Lloyd.

Lloyd: (walks back into the studio and groans.)

Crystal: Let's move on while Lloyd recovers. The third one is for everyone.

Colosso: Even the hosts?

Crystal: (sighs.) Even the hosts have to do it.

Cyrus: What do we have to do?

Crystal: everyone has to be completely pink and run around yelling "pink is awesome! If you don't love it you suck!" on national TV and in public.

Everyone: (sighs.) Why us?

Everyone covers themselves with pink paint and run around ninjago city screaming. The reporters see them and record this with their camera.

Reporter: (looks at the camera guy.) Are you getting this?

Camera guy: (nods.) Yup.

Wu: Pink is awesome! If you don't love it you suck!

Random dude: I hate pink!

Crystal: (blows up the random dude with her bazooka.) Pink is awesome! If you don't love it you suck!

Random women: These people are crazy.

Zane: (screams at the women.) Pink is awesome! If you don't love it you suck!

1 hour later….

Everyone: (comes back to the studio exhausted.)

Crystal: We… have one… more dare…from…forgotten…and it's for….nya.

Nya: What do… I…have to…do?

Colosso: First… let's… rest.

Everyone takes a nap.

2 hours later…

Everyone wakes up.

Crystal: Good, now that we are well rested, you are ready for your torture everybody!

Everyone else: (groans.)

Crystal: Nya has to make out with a troll in front of everybody and enjoy it. Nobody can do anything about.

Jay and kai: What!?

An ugly troll walks into the studio. Nya gulps.

Crystal: Don't worry nya, pretend its jay in an ugly troll costume.

Nya: (sighs.) Let's get this over with. (Makes out with the troll.)

Everyone else: (holds back kai and jay.)

Jay: Let me go! That troll is making out with my girl!

Kai: Yeah, that ugly thing is making out with my sister!

Misako: The dare said nobody can do anything about it.

Nya: (stops making out with the troll.) Well I can, I'm done!

The troll: (groans.)

Everyone else: (cheers.)

The troll: (leaves the studio.)

Crystal: we have two dares and one truth from Nicole and the first dare is for cole.

Cole: What do I have to do?

Crystal: You have to eat your cooking.

Cole: That doesn't sound too bad. At least I am a good cook.

Everyone else: XD

Cole: What's so funny?

Colosso: You said that you were a good cook!

Cole: But I am!

Crystal: Prove it by doing the dare.

Cole: Fine then! (Cooks his food.) Done!

Colosso: Eat it then.

Cole: (eats his cooking and then runs to the bathroom and vomits.) Who am I kidding, I am a horrible cook! I should get cooking lessons from Zane.

Everyone else: Amen!

Crystal: We got a truth for Kai. Kai, what are you afraid of?

Kai: I am afraid of elves and gingerbread men.

Crystal: You have problems.

Kai: Shut up.

Crystal: Anyways, we are last dare goes to Lloyd. Lloyd has to prank call the overlord in kai's voice.

Lloyd: Ok! (Dials the overlord's number.)

The overlord is at the dark island.

Overlord: (answers his cell phone.) Hello?

Lloyd: (Speaking in kai's voice.) Ryan, Ryan. They know what we did with Mary. And now they're after me!

Overlord: My name is not Ryan, I think you have the wrong number.

Lloyd: (speaking in kai's voice.) What!? You're not Ryan? But you gave me this number.

Overlord: No I didn't and I don't even know who you are.

Lloyd: (Speaking in kai's voice.) If you're not Ryan, then where is he? What did you do to him?

Overlord: I haven't done anything.

Lloyd: (speaking in kai's voice.) Don't lie to me, where's Ryan? I want to speak with him now, it's really important!

Overlord: Dude, I'm not lying. I think you have the wrong person.

Lloyd: (speaking in kai's voice.) I know you have Ryan. When you talk to him, just tell him that they know that we killed Mary and buried the body in the forest.

Overlord: What!? What are you talking about!?

Lloyd: (speaking in kai's voice.) just tell him, okay!? My life is endanger. I think they'll kill me now! I got to go! (Hangs up.)

Overlord: What the hell just happen? Wait a minute, they killed somebody!? They should have let me help them!

Crystal: That's all we have today, see you later!

**See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back. I have been hearing lately about SOPA from other people. But for now, on with the dares!**

Sportsgallol: I'm back guys!

Everyone except crystal and colosso: (groans.)

Crystal and colosso: (pull out their bazookas.)

Everyone else: (cheers.)

Sportsgallol: Much better, what will I do without my buddy crystal and colosso?

Kai: We would have a better life!

Crystal: (Blows up kai with her bazooka.)

Colosso: That's my girl! (Grabs crystal and kisses her.)

Everyone else: Aww!

Sportsgallol: Cute, now let's get back to the dares shall we?

Cole: We rather not actually.

Sportsgallol: (slaps cole.)

Cole: Ow!

Sportsgallol: We have 2 dares and 1 truth from Bre. Let's start with the truth one for Lloyd. Lloyd, what is your fear?

Lloyd: The final battle, I didn't want to fight my dad because I was afraid I might lose him.

Everyone else: Aww!

Garmadon: (hugs his son.) I love you Lloyd.

Lloyd: (hugs his dad back.) I love you to dad.

Everyone else: Aww!

Sportsgallol: (sniff.) What just happen right here has spoken to me.

Zane: Does this mean we can leave now?

Sportsgallol: No!

Everyone else except crystal and colosso: D:

Sportsgallol: Our first dare is for cole. He has to eat his own cooking.

Cole: Why does everyone want me to eat my own cooking? I mean yeah it does taste terrible, but why torture me with it?

Crystal: Because we want to.

Cole: (cooks his own food.)

A few minutes later…

Cole: (eats his terrible cooking.)

Garmadon: poor emo.

Cole: Oh god my stomach! (Runs to the bathroom and vomits.)

Sportsgallol: while he gets that out of his system, let's do the last dare that is for jay. Jay has to kiss misako in front of Garmadon.

Jay: O_o

Garmadon: O_O

Misako: O_O

Nya: O_o

Wu: -_-

Jay: Let's get this over with. (Grabs misako and kisses her.)

Garmadon: No one kisses my wife!

Wu: I did.

Colosso: (gives Garmadon his bazooka to him.) Go crazy four arms.

Jay and wu: (run away.)

Garmadon: (Blows up wu and jay with the bazooka.)

Sportsgallol: We got a dare from Lpsawesome and it's for cole.

Cole: crap, what is it?

Sportsgallol: You have to get chased by a holographic troll face and you have to be afraid of it. Colosso, turn on the holographic troll face!

Colosso: It breaths fire!

Cole: o_o

Holographic troll face: (Roars.)

Cole: (screams and runs away.)

Holographic troll face: (chases him.)

1 hour later…

The holographic troll face disappears.

Cole: (falls to his stomach.) Thank…god…it's…gone!

Sportsgallol: We have two dares from a guest. The first one is for dareth. He has to steal Lloyd's girlfriend.

Lloyd: I don't have a girlfriend.

Sportsgallol: We will use one of your fan girls. Bring one in!

Fan girl: (Runs over to Lloyd and hugs him.) I love you Lloyd!

Lloyd: (Groans.) No!

Dareth: (grabs Lloyd's fan girl and runs off with her.)

Cyrus: Aren't you going after him and to get her back?

Lloyd: No not really, he can have her. I am not in to dating.

Everyone: (rolls their eyes.)

Sportsgallol: I would be different, like if someone stole my cyrus, I would beat the heck out of them. (Hugs Cyrus.)

Lloyd: (rolls his eyes.) Right.

Sportsgallol: Ok, on with the dares! The last one is for Garmadon and the overlord. Garmadon has to use the mega weapon to turn the overlord good and he has to stay like that for 2 chapters.

Overlord: Crap!

Garmadon: Ok! (Grabs the mega weapon and turns the overlord good.)

Misako: Did it work?

Crystal: I don't know.

Sportsgallol: I have an idea. (Looks at the overlord.) Do you like puppies' overlord?

Overlord: (smiles.) I love puppies! And anything that is cuddly! (Hugs me.) You are my best friend!

Sportsgallol: Ok, now I'm scared.

Colosso: Why, this is a good thing.

Sportsgallol: it's creepy to me. Anyways it's time to end the show! See you later!

**See you later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

Sportsgallol: I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?

Kai: The bad news, so we can get that over with.

Sportsgallol: Ok. The bad news is that crystal will not be in this chapter for today.

Everyone: except me and colosso: Yay!

Colosso and Sportsgallol: (grab are bazookas and blow them up.)

Sportsgallol: The good news is she will be back in the next chapter!

Everyone else: (nervously cheers.) yay!

Sportsgallol: we have two dares and one truth from Bre. Let's start with the truth, jay what is your deepest, darkest fear?

Jay: Losing nya.

Nya: Aww! Jay, you are so sweet. (Kisses jays cheek.)

Sportsgallol: (rolls my eye.) yes, yes, jay is a real sweetheart. Our first dare is for kai, he has to make out with every girl that has a boyfriend.

Kai: Wait, does that mean I have to make out with my sister since she has a boyfriend?

Sportsgallol: Yes.

Kai: But wait a minute nobody else except colosso and jay have girlfriends. And misako is married. Also crystal is not here.

Colosso: And a good thing to, because if kai makes out with crystal, he is going to get blown up by my bazooka! (Pulls out his bazooka.)

Sportsgallol: well kai it looks like you'll have to make out with nya then.

Kai and nya: (groan.) Fine.

Sportsgallol: Well, at least we didn't have to go through the blowing up people who don't do what you tell them to do thing.

Kai: (makes out with nya.)

Nya: (runs to the bathroom and vomits.)

Kai: (goes to the kitchen sink and washes his lips and gags.)

Jay: (runs to the bathroom and vomits.)

Colosso: Jay did not take it too well.

Sportsgallol: Kai and nya didn't take it that well either. Our last dare is for cole, he has to flirt with nya in front of jay.

Jay: What!?

Nya: (blushes.)

Cole: (sighs.) Why me?

Colosso: Dude, just do the dare.

Cole: Fine. (Flirts with nya.)

Nya: (blushes again.)

Jay: (beating the heck out of cole.) Don't you dare flirt with my girl ever again!

Cole: It was just a dare!

Sportsgallol: let's move on. We have two dares and one truth from dreamersamos. Here's a truth for jay, jay do you like nya?

Jay: (snorts.) Of course I like nya, she is my girlfriend. What a stupid question.

Sportsgallol: Episode 27 and 28 will prove otherwise. Anyways, our first dare is for cole, he has to make out with dreamersamos OC Miz. Come on in miz!

Miz: (walks in the studio.) hey guys!

Everyone else: Hey!

Miz: Where's the guy I'm supposed to make out with?

Sportsgallol: (points at cole.) Right there.

Overlord: (hugs me.) I love hugging people don't you?

Sportsgallol: help!

Miz: (makes out with cole.)

Cole: (face turns completely red.)

Miz: That was fun, I'll see you guys later! (Walks out of the studio.)

Sportsgallol: he is not letting go, colosso, help!

Colosso: Aww! He likes you, I think you'll be fine.

Sportsgallol: You're doing this because I hate the overlord aren't you?

Colosso: (grins.) yes.

Sportsgallol: When I get out of here, you better start running. But while we wait for that, colosso can read the rest of the dares and truths for me.

Colosso: Ok! Our last dare is for kai, he has to sing Pompeii by bastille in a pink leotard and tutu in front of his fan girls.

Kai: Crap. (Dresses in a pink leotard and tutu.) I will be back! (Walks to a different room with his fan girls inside.)

Garmadon: Don't die from the fan girls!

Kai: (looks at his fan girls.) Um, hi I will be singing Pompeii by the bastille. (Sings the song.)

A few minutes later…

Fan girls: (screaming and running away.)

Fan girl 1: He is a horrible singer!

Fan girl 2: why does he have to be so hot when he sings terrible!?

Fan girl 3: My ears are bleeding!

Kai: I am offended!

Everyone else: XD

Colosso: Here's a truth from sweetheart 32, why does everyone think cole is emo?

Wu: He wears black a lot.

Kai: Actually, he used to be emo, but not anymore. We just love to annoy him with calling him emo. It pisses him off a lot which is funny to us.

Cole: (sighs.) That's true.

Colosso: We are now at the end of the chapter.

Sportsgallol: Does this mean what I think it means?

Colosso: Yes, it's time for the overlord to turn bad again.

Sportsgallol: Yes, I am really creep out from him being so nice.

Colosso: You know what to do garmadon.

Garmadon: (uses the mega weapon and turn the overlord evil again.)

Zane: Did it work?

Sportsgallol: Let's find out. (Hugs the overlord.)

Overlord: Let go of me bitch!

Colosso: He's back baby.

Sportsgallol: Good. (Pulls out my bazooka.) Run magic talking golf ball, run!

Overlord: (runs away and screams.) For the millionth time, I am not a magic talking golf ball!

Sportsgallol: (blows up the overlord with my bazooka.) That's what all magic talking golf balls say.

Colosso: that's the end of our show. See you guys later!

**See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my glob, I heard that they will show the next episode on April 16****th****! I do not know if this is true or not but I hope it is true! I swear, if they lie to me I will throw my iPad, my computer, and my sister off a cliff! Back to the show.**

Sportsgallol: Crystal is back with us today!

Colosso: yay! (Hugs crystal.)

Everyone else: (says nothing.)

Crystal: Why are they quiet?

Sportsgallol: They didn't want to get blown up that's why.

Crystal: That makes sense.

Sportsgallol: We have a truth and 3 dares from mezmo. The truth is for the overlord, overlord why do you hate the first spinjitzu master?

Overlord: seriously people, seriously? Dude, watch episode 20 where misako explains the whole story. I'm dark and he's light, we will always be against each other.

Sportsgallol: Here's a dare for Lloyd, he has to free the serpentine from the vault under ninjago city and then you have to kill skales.

Lloyd: I will do the kill skales part, but I am not freeing them from the vault. I will let them rot in their prison!

Colosso: (pulls out his bazooka.)

Lloyd: (gulps.) I change my mind, I will do it. (Runs off.)

Everyone else but crystal, colosso, and me: (face palm.)

Lloyd: (frees the serpentine.)

Skales: We are free at last!

Lloyd: To bad that you have to die.

Skales: What do you mean?

Lloyd: (pulls out a knife and kills skales.)

Sportsgallol: This is a good dare for the overlord.

Overlord: What do I have to do?

Sportsgallol: You have to eat Justin biber.

Overlord: How is that a good dare for me?

Sportsgallol; No more fucking Justin biber! I don't like that guy.

Overlord: I don't like Justin biber either.

Sportsgallol: Amen brother!

The overlord and I high five.

JB: Hi guys I'm here!

Overlord: (eats Justin biber.)

Everyone else: yay!

Sportsgallol: The last dare is for kai, he has to do the splits.

Kai: Ok. (Does the splits.) That wasn't too bad.

Sportsgallol: Your right, that's not much torture.

Colosso: I have an idea! (Pulls out his bazooka and blows up kai.)

Sportsgallol: Perfect! Anyways, we have two dares from jayandnyamakelove. The first dare is for jay, he has to be tied to a chair and let every jay fan girl in the world make out with him while nya has to watch and can't do anything.

Jay: Crap.

Colosso: (ties jay to a chair.)

Crystal: (opens the door and lets the jay fan girls come in.) Come on in girls!

Jay fan girls: Look its jay!

All the fan girls from around the world make out with him.

20 hours later…

All the fan girls were kicked out.

Misako: Is nya ok?

Nya: (in a different room cussing her ass off.)

Zane: She seems mad.

Everyone else: No duh!

Sportsgallol: The last dare is for kai, he has to be locked in a closet and listen to everything is awesome for 3 hours.

Crystal: (kicks kai into a closet and locks it.)

Sportsgallol: I love the Lego movie.

Colosso: (nods.) It's really good.

Sportsgallol: I saw you in the movie Lloyd.

Lloyd: I know.

3 hours later…

Crystal: (unlocks the door and kai walks out.)

Cole: Are you alright bro?

Kai: (singing.) _Everything is awesome!_

Sportsgallol: He's fine. We have 2 truths and 1 dare from Breana. The first one is for kai, kai why the fuck are you afraid of elves and gingerbread?

Kai: My dad told me that elves were murders and that they use peoples flesh to make gingerbread men.

Sportsgallol: Did you believe him?

Kai: Yes, my dad never lies.

Nya: (whispers to me.) The rest of the family decided to make him believe it for a prank to last for a long time.

Sportsgallol: That's terrible. I love it! Anyways, the other truth is for cole, cole what are you afraid of?

Cole: I use to be afraid of dragons but not anymore.

Sportsgallol: So you are not afraid of anything else?

Cole: no.

Sportsgallol: That's what they all say. Are last dare is for jay, you have to throw hot coffee at garmadon.

Kai: I want to do it!

Sportsgallol: No.

Jay: (throws hot coffee at lord G.)

Garmadon: (yelps in pain.) Ouch that's hot!

Jay: Are you mad at me?

Garmadon: No I'm not. I have a present for you.

Jay: (squeals like a little girl.) What is it?

Garmadon: It's a surprise, but I will tell you this, it is the bomb.

Jay: Cool!

Garmadon: (gives jay the present.)

Jay: (opens the present and it suddenly explodes in his face.)

Colosso: He meant it literally!

Everyone else: (laughs.)

**Just a shout out to green ninja Tor, don't worry I'll do some of your dares on my next update for this story. Remember kids, fight evil snakes, steal Cole's cake, and blow up the overlord. Bye!**


End file.
